Madly Crazy
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Just when things couldn't get worse for the CEO. Atemu leaves and he misses his chance to spill his heart. Now he lives each day in agony. But Ryou has a special message, whatever could it be? YAOI Prideshipping


_Alrighty then I'll be moving atleast by thursday. which will be the day i'm most likely out of here. I just wanna get it over with I dont care about school anymore. I dont need a special thing to write and publish. it'd be nice but its not nessacary. ya know? so here's a oneshot driven off of my depressed mood._

**Disclaimer:** I don't Own ANYTHING!!!

* * *

Madly Crazy

_Crystal tears slide down a young Yugi Motuo's face. His star shaped hair that consists of black, tipped a deep violet, while blonde bangs shape his cherubic face, seems to droop as well. Yugi sits on his hands and knees as his Yami's life points drop to zero. _

_Atemu, or Yami, walks over to Yugi with a bittersweet smile on his countenance. His hair is identical to his hikari's. However, instead of deep violet, Atemu's hair is tipped crimson and flaxen hair streaks through it like lightning bolts. Atemu kneels down in front of Yugi and their eyes meet. Yugi's amethyst clash with Atemu's blazing crimson._

_I stand in the back watching as Atemu tries to comfort Yugi. I let my brown hair sway as i turn away from the site. Even though i wuld never admit it; the idea of Atemu leaving brings tears to my eyes._

_Atemu approaches the door and announces his title stone scrapes against stone as it opens for him. My raven haired little brother tugs at my sleeve._

_"Seto what's wrong?"_

_I avoid his gaze knowing that my eyes will most likely give me away. I shake my head, "Nothing Mokuba, I just want to leave this love fest."_

_But in my heart it couldn't be more wrong._

_"Seto, thank you for everything." Atemu's silky voice calls out to me._

_I spin back around and let my icy orbs connect with his firey ones. Trying to act normal I scoff, "You're welcome...I hope your happy, Pharaoh."_

_Atemu sighs before giving everyone his trademark smirk and leaving...forever._

_The blackness of the room swirls arond me as I search for a way out. The bricks crash around me. Glancing up I stare as one comes toward me. I leap out of the way but not far enough. One of the large bricks crushes my legs._

That's when I jolt up out of bed with my heat racing. As reality hits me my breathing slows and I let the tears flow down my cheeks. Feeling only regret that i didn't spill my heart out, I curl back up into a ball. Dreading having to live another day without him...my pharaoh...Atemu.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

I had laid in bed till my alarm went off signlaing another day of work. The company is the only thing now that keeps my mind from roaming to him.

As I step out of bed the cold hard wood floor sends chills through my body. Walking over to my closet I grab my attire for the day. As I do I pass in front of a mirror that hangs on the wall. My blue eyes appear dull, chestnut hair unkempt, and my skin a sickly white.

_How did I let myself become this? But do I really care now that he's gone?_

I shake the thoughts out of my head and sigh. "Not worth thinking about it now, I have a company to run."

Once dressed in black jeans and a simple onyx and azure t-shirt I slowly make my way down the stairs. Stepping up to the doorway I catch site of Mokuba's coal colored hair. I take my place at the table and the maid walks up.

"Would you like something to eat, ?"

"No just some coffee."

I can tell she's worried but instead of confronting me, the maid leaves to get what I wish. She'll most likely go tell Mokuba and I'll have to deal with that. I love my brother but he just doesn't understand.

Ignoring my grumblng stomach I stand from the table. I snatch up my suticase and warp my other hand around the doorknob.

"Are you leaving already Seto?"

I glance over my shoulder, "I have a lot to get done."

"Why don't we stay home like we use too?"

"Sorry Mokuba, I'll see you when I get home, don't wait up."

I crfoss over into the sunlight and into the limo.

_I can't look him in the eye anymore. It's too...nerve wracking. But no ne around me knows how it feels to lose someone you love and never get to confess to them._

Sitting at my desk, the speaker phone clicks on, "Mr. Kaiba you have a visitor."

"Send him in."

I resume keying in the figures when my office door opens. He sits down in the chair before my desk. "Hi Seto," says the white haired boy.

"What do you want Ryou?"

Ryou's big brown eyes smile at me, "I just wanted to see how you're doing?"

I quirk an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Sighing he gets up and heads to the exit. Before he steps through he turns back to me, "I talked to Ishizu. She said that something's wrong. People who shouldn't be alive are. I just thought you'd want to know. I need to get to Yugi's."

The door shuts with a soft click and I lay my head in my hands. A pain shoots through my skull and everything goes black.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

A hand cups my cheek and I lean into the touch. "I'm sorry I left you." says the voice I've been aching to hear.

The hand pulls away and his presence disappears. I snap my eyes open to come face to face with an empty hospital room. Mokuba bursts in and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay Seto. When I heard I didn't know what to think."

"I'm fine Mokuba...but was someone here just a minute ago?"

Mokuba lets me go and plops down in the chair beside my bed. "Actually there was, but he was wearing a long black cloak and hat. I don't know who he was though."

I throw my legs over the side and prepare to leave. That's when Mokuba stands up in front of me. "Where are you going? The doctor hasn't come in yet."

"I have to go find him."

I push him aside gently and bolt through the door. It's a good thing I dressed casually. Rushing to the door I run through the halls leading to the exit. A doctor yells at me from behind me.

"Mr. Kaiba please get back here. You have to be tested."

To male nurses block my path and I automatically skid to a halt.

_This is why I hate rich hospitals and their determined staff. If only I could get out of here I could catch up to who I'm almost positive was with me._

One of the men reaches out to grab ahold of my wrist but I flinch away. They both advance toward me and I spin around searching for another exit when the doctor obstructs my path. In his hand is a small needle with greenish-yellow liquid inside of it.

"Please Mr. Kaiba, let's not make a scene."

"N-No I have to find Atemu!"

Mokuba stands back from us, "Seto...he's d-dead."

"I-I'm not c-crazy! I swear it!"

My clear eyes widen as the men behind me grab my arms and the needle plunges into my upper arm. Groaning I struggle the whole time until it's pulled out of me. The medicine starts taking effect almost instantly.

_Oh hell no, I'm not losing him now!_

I launch my elbow into one of their stomachs before taking out the other one. Before either can bring themselves to their feet, I'm already down to the next floor. The staff on the first floor all stare at me but none interfere.

_Where would he go? Which area of the city would he wish to stay put...waiting for me?_

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Panting lightly I spin around the last corner that leads to the docks of Domino City. Standing on the edge of the one directly in front of me is a man wrapped in shadows of clothing and the setting sun.

Catching my breath I walk hurriedly over to him and he appearently doesn't even hear me coming. I wrap my arms around thin yet built frame. A strong gust of wind from the ocean blows the hat off that had concealed his uniquely shaped hair. He turns around in my arms with a smile on his face.

With his sun-kissed skin and glowing personality he appears like an earth bound angel.

"Why didn't you stay and let me see you?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'm...stuck here till I die again and I didn't want to excite Mokuba to such a level."

"I should've told you sooner."

"I shouldn't have let you not tell me...but atleast you know you're not crazy."

I lean my forehead against his, "I"m only madly insane about you, Atemu."

The ex-pharaoh links his arms behind my neck and presses his lips against my own. I pull him against me as if I could mold us together and never part ever again. Embarassed to ask Atemu to live with me I turn away and bow my head, thinking about what I could say.

"Seto...aren't you happy to see me? I-I...I've been watching you for a few days now and I know what you're doing to yourself. Won't you stop for me?"

With a smirk on my lips I swivel back around, "Only if you live with me, I mean you're going to have to keep an eye on me."

Atemu grins back at me, "Hmm...well I guess you're right. So when do I move in?"

I tilt my head back down and peck his forehead, "The second you tell me how you feel."

"I love you Seto Kaiba."

Chuckling I capture his lips, smiling into them. "Good because I love you too."


End file.
